


A Warframe POV

by WickedSpider218



Category: Warframe
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedSpider218/pseuds/WickedSpider218
Summary: A small Point of View story thats between an Operator and her lover, Cephalon Ordis, along with a couple other characters.
Kudos: 3





	A Warframe POV

**Author's Note:**

> A one shot Warframe smut Iwrote a while ago and just finished. It's not exactly a solid story in any way but its... something.
> 
> Enjoy it or not, its up to you but if by any means your uncomfortable, either stop and move on to read something else or go watch something to preserve your mental health.
> 
> Also another disclaimer: All characters involved are of legal age so they are around 18 to 23 years of age though none are specified.

\\\ Seladon //

I ran through the Grineer sea lab towards a console and bypassed the security. I had to make sure I could finish this spy mission without the heat being on me. There were whispers of a Vitruvian somewhere in Grineer possession, so I had to know who had it so I could get my hands on it. I reloaded my pistol, the Athodai as I ducked away into an opening door.

"Operator, Ordis- I- suggest you quickly finish the mission before they -DESTROY- erase the data banks."

I simply nodded and took off for the next data bank. I had Ordis scan the area as I got there and there was a disturbing aura in the air that made me stop in my tracks. It was then I started crying as I gripped my chest. It felt… hot and in pain. As if something was tearing my heart apart with claws. I started having a panic attack as I started sobbing.

"Operator! Operator! Are you alright?! Your vitals have spiked and your temperature is rising! GET YOUR A- You need to get to extraction. I'll have the ship ready." 

I couldn't move as I collapsed to my knees and hunched over as I gripped my chest tighter. All the sounds around me were muffled by the pounding of my heart. I couldn't even hear Ordis frantically yelling at me to get up. It wasn't long before the Grineer Marines surrounded me. They forcefully pushed me into the ground before cuffing me and picking me up to my feet and shoves me towards the door.

I was soon thrown into a small cell with two others, both are Steel Meridian agents. As they looked up at me they could tell something was off about my demeanor and lowered their heads without so much as a word, let alone a sigh.

I sat down further away from them as I made sure the Grineer was gone from the room. I used Transference and stepped out of my Nova Prime as I looked at the female agent.

She turned to me and asked, hesitantly "Are you alright?" 

I only shook my head as I motioned for her to turn around and began picking the lock on her cuffs.

"Something feels very, very wrong. I can't explain it but it hurts… it hurts so much." The tears began to cloud my vision and wiped them away as I continued picking the lock. I finally got hers open before moving onto the other one.

We heard heavy footsteps approaching as I just unlocked his. We looked at each other and knew whose footsteps they were. Tyl Regor. He alone has captured and killed more than 20 Tenno and I was soon to be his next but I wasn't about to let them suffer with me. I went back to my Warframe and Transferenced back in just as Tyl came up.

"Would you look at you, worthless ugly freaks!" He exclaimed as he opened the cell door and grabbed my arm to which I struggled with no luck of breaking free. I made eye contact with the agents and nodded my head as he took me away. 

He then shoved me into a large room and began probing me for weak points.

"Get your hands off of me!" I turned towards him and kicked him in the face. The force was enough to make him back up. As he stumbled backwards, I broke the cuffs as he regained his stance. I rushed at him, landing a solid uppercut in his stomach. The force and speed was enough to not only lift him off the ground but also enough for me to jump kick him with both feet into the wall.

I took a pipe and began beating him unconscious with it and I then left to find my weapons and re-establish comms to the Liset by replacing a broken component that allowed feedback.

"Ordis… Ordis can you hear me?" I asked

"OPERATOR! Please -DON'T EVER- don't leave me in silence like that again. Your vitals spiked for a moment when you were at the second data bank. You need to get to extraction, I can put together the data we collected so far."

I shook my head as I finished inspections on my pistol and my sword and shield, the Sigma & Octanis. 

"It's close I can.." My voice trailed off and I saw it sitting in an open locker. The Viturvian. A small golden pad like device. I grabbed it and booked it towards the extraction waypoint as I hooked it to my hip.

"I got it. I got the Viturvian! I'm on my way now!" I finally got to extraction and just before I loaded in, a bombard shot a guided missile and it made contact with my arm. I screamed out in pain as the dock finished turning and I was inside the Orbiter. We then escaped the planets system as I used Transference and scrambled out of the Somatic Link chair and ran towards my frame with tears in my eyes as I still felt the pain. Ordis sounded more and more panicked as he spoke. 

"Operator! Ordis is pleased you made it -BACK ALIVE-! We must get out of this part of the system for a while. Setting a course for the Vesper Relay."

I inspected the arm and saw heavy damage to it. I then placed my hand on it's back and shared my Void energy to make it move towards the Helminth chair. I helped it sit down in it as infested tendrils took hold of the frame and heard it get to work on it's arm. I looked at my arm and tore off the sleeve to see a massive bruise where the bombard hit Nova.

I sighed and took a raspy breath as I began to try to rub it, but the pain intensified as Ordis sounded frantic. "Operator! -WHO HURT- What has happened to your arm?!

"I guess the bombard used something much stronger to breach the link to me… This could be troubling..."

I ignored the pain as I took the Viturvian off of Nova's hip and plugged it into the system mainframe much to Ordis's protests.

"It could -KILL- damage my systems. I say we throw it out the airlock."

"Upload the contents to the codex. It could shed some light on the Orokin empire and its downfall and more hopefully."

I was at it for a few hours sitting on a stool, my arm resting on the console as it propped my head up. As I was looking over the data, a thought crossed my mind. What had happened back there? Why was I crying? I sat up and stretched and when I did, my back popped as I moaned in satisfaction.

"Ordis."

"Yes, Operator?"

"You said my vitals and temperature spiked?"

"Yes but… Ordis has… I have a message for you. It's from the Lotus. It's a transmission. Sent around the same time as your vitals spiked."

"Play it back."

The message then played. "My son's, my daughter's, I want you to know that my last thoughts were of you."

It was then that my heart felt like it was being torn apart again by white hot claws as I breathed heavily. Could it be… Tears started to fall as I covered my mouth and hunched over.

Ordis then chimed in. "The Lotus -ABANDONED- has left us…"

I brought my legs up to my chest and buried my face into my knees and cried some more. I then heard a beeping sound and looked up to see schematics of an Orokin service droid to turn Cephalons into walking bodyguards. It was shaped similar to the Limbo Warframe but it did not have the same accessories on its legs or wrists like it. The tailcoat of it was about a couple inches shorter though. The helmet of the android seems to have a face-screen to display a facial expression or the preferred look of a Cephalon.

I started to remember Ordis's remark back in Suda's datascape that his dream finally came true when I… We went against Hunhow to free Suda. I had already known about his other half… The Beast of Bones himself.

When I discovered those fragments, I brought it up to Ordis and when he tried to fragment and erase them, I yelled out in desperation to not do that anymore. I blurted out that I loved him even more when he showed those bits of anger and joy. Made it feel like he was more real to me rather than a computer programmed to feel.

After everything that was said and done the mirror that he had mentioned was warped and full but he was still afraid of who he was. I told him that I would still love him. He was not broken and he was definitely not useless either.

I promised him that day that if I found him a body to transfer his consciousness to and from, he could live out not only his dream once more, but to also blow off steam should he be stressed. But now that I was looking at the schematics of a prototype Orokin servent not equipped for combat, I began blushing beet red as my mind was wandering about in the gutters. I shook my head and heard a low growl coming from the Helminth room, indicating that repairs to Nova Prime were done. I used Transference to jump back into the frame and I looked at the arm as it was now seamlessly flawless.

I ran back to the codex and isolated the schematics and added a few more details and data to allow it to hold a weapon. I only had the most basic knowledge of coding but I managed to do it either way. I coded in the preferred weapon of choice the Beast of Bones held, a Boltace. He was proficient in using a single tonfa just as well as using dual, so it only seemed fitting. He once again protested but I insisted that if he goes berserk, I would not hesitate to bring him down and suspend him.

"I'm so close to helping you live out your dream of joining me in the battlefield. I'm not going to stop now just because you're nervous." I muttered "At least I can finally hold you..."

I took the plans to the Helminth chair and uploaded a rendered three dimensional figure of the droid and it automatically added a couple more details that made me blush but I quickly pushed those thoughts back as it began working on making this body.

After a few weeks of disrupting Alad V's conduits and killing his Amalgams. The body was ready. It sat there in the chair lifeless but gleaming in the light. I stepped out of Nova and felt the body up. It was smooth as the ship itself with several nodes being accented lights that reacted to my touch. I then noticed the wires connecting from the back of the head to the base of his upper back with a couple of empty plugs. I stepped back and looked it over and smiled. 

Ordis would be happy about this. I called out to him as I went over to the back of the chair and looked over the data link. "Ordis, the body is ready. Let me know when you're ready for transfer."

"-ARE YOU FUCK- Are you sure that I am ready, Operator? Ordis doesn't believe that he is."

"Ordis, I've run diagnostics, all systems nominal. You don't need to thank me." I smirked as I looked up a bit, not looking at anything in particular.

"-Oh ha ha-" He said. His voice dropping but not in his usual glitch out. "If nothing else then, I am ready."

"Good. The link is stable, the signal is strong. Everything is in place. Your new body is ready for you."

It was then that I heard nothing but white noise and silence. I walked to the front of the chair and noticed the nodes were flashing bright blue and responding but I couldn't hear him despite my asking questions. I grabbed his head and craned his neck to see a small button and pressed it in. Immediately he spoke in a panicked voice.

"OPERATOR! WHAT IS THIS I FEEL? WHY AM I DOING THIS?!"

Out of impulse I planted a soft but firm kiss on his faceplate and watched as his pixels glitch and buzz before coming back down as he placed his hands on mine.

"I need you to shut up and focus on me. I need you to breathe. In… and out…" He was a machine, incapable of breathing and I cursed myself for saying such things...

His face-screen was still glitching as I felt the sides of his face my hands were on beginning to heat up. "Operator, you… you kissed me."

I blushed as I finally realized what I did and nodded as I let go of him and helped him out of the chair to help him walk around. He stood at approximately 6 feet as I was about 5 foot 2 and I had to look up a bit to see his face plate clearly. I smiled even bigger as I hugged him, more firmly than I intended and he seemed to get it as he hugged me back.

Ordis was humming about, cleaning the market console as he saw me come back in from an extermination mission to regulate the Infested numbers. I was dripping in blood as I turned towards the navigation and set coordinates to another outpost. Ordis came up behind me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I hope you are not going back out there. You need -TO SIT YOUR- rest in the quarters." He quickly took his hand off my shoulder before backing up. "I- Ordis is sorry, Operator. I may have overstepped my boundaries. Please forgive me." 

"N-no no, it's fine Ordis… I guess I could use some rest…" As I stepped out of Nova Prime I looked up at him and I raised my hand towards him and saw that he backed up some more. I reached out for him again, going slower this time and managed to take his hand into mine, our fingers intertwined and I softly smiled. 

His screen glitched a bit with pixels distorting as he looked at our hands. He seemed to calm down and looked at me. "Ordis didn't think the Operator would be… so soft. I-I believe this feels… nice." It sounded like he was loving this small moment.

My heart began to swell as I looked down at our intertwined hands. I started to feel hot as if I started developing a fever as my body began to heat up. Before I saw black dots clouding my vision, I started to fall over and felt Ordis catch me before darkness enveloped me.

A few hours later.

I bolted awake sweating and panting. I began to think about what happened. I noticed I was in my personal quarters and in my bed. I had taken a deep breath as I sat up. My head was pounding as I rubbed it. Cool air was rushing over me.

I placed my hand over my chest and when I looked down, I was naked. I immediately blushed redder as I tried to get up and noticed there was weight around my waist and I saw a robotic arm. I looked over to see Ordis's body, shut down but also very cold at the same time. I had brought my hands to my mouth as I tried to catch my breath. His coolness felt… relieving since I was still burning up. 

Once I finally did catch my breath, Ordis had stirred and bolted upwards as he placed his hand on my forehead.

"You still have a fever it would seem… I would recommend -LAYING THE FU-... Er… ah… going back to sleep…" He looked down towards my chest and I saw his face-screen glitch out with pixels jumbled up into a mess as he quickly backed up.

"Ordis…" I immediately began burning up once more as he backed away. I held my arms out towards him, my cheeks and nose turning somewhat redder. I was certain he was wanting more but out of respect, he didn't bring himself to try to take advantage. "Come back… You feel nice..."

He made a sound that was similar to a nervous gulp as he nodded and came closer. His screen seemed to fix itself as he shifted closer with his arms tentatively open. The moment I embraced him, I let out a soft moan as my body conformed to his, welcoming the coolness of his body.

My arms then wrapped around his neck as I pressed into him, trying to be mindful that my hips didn't touch his… in case he was equipped for that kind of action. I felt his arms wrap around me. His left arm went around my back as he placed his other hand on the back of my head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
\\\ Ordis //

I felt her body pressing up against me as I embraced her. It was hot but soft and… tender. I was hesitant a bit before wrapping my arms around her, in fear of hurting her. I had reactivated the cooling system in my body and heard a soft moan.

"You feel nice…" She says. 

I was always the first to tell her that I loved her but to finally show these feelings with the actions of this new body… it was almost unbearable. I simply hugged her tighter, feeling that if I had let her go, she would be gone.

"Ordis, I… I love you. You mean so much to me..." Her soft voice pulled me back from my thoughts as I loosened my hold on her.

"Ordis… I love you too, Seladon." I actually said her name. Her actual name. I haven't felt this attached to anyone since I was Ordan Karris... In a supposed past life of hers revealed by Pallendino. She used to be a powerful warrior of a past long, long ago. Everything she endured up to this point, I wouldn't doubt she would be a part of my pack when I was still him… Given if she was even alive then.

"Ordis, I want you… I want you so badly… Let's get a little closer, hmm?" This time I felt my own body heat up at her words. Especially in my lower region. Her breath was short as her temperature increased around her chest and her lower body. She moved her hips up a bit further in an almost… teasing manner, and I can barely hold on to my senses.

My screen buzzed and glitched around. How many times have I thought of this moment… my hands were wandering her body, memorizing every hidden scar and feeling how tender she really was. She let out a soft moan as my hands brushed the side of her breasts and I quickly let go of her.

"I- Ordis is sorry, Operator!" I said as I slipped back into third person.

She released her hold on me and took my face into her hands as she bore her lustful look into my being. "Who told you you could stop."

I noticed her demeanor changing as one of her hands dropped to my chest as her other hand was stroking the sensitive wires making me shiver. My hands found themselves on her hips, trying to keep her down as I felt more and more heated. I felt her hand go lower towards my hips and slowly going over my lower area. I hadn't known I was… equipped for that. Until now.

I let my hand wander lower and lower until I felt how warm and wet she was. I gently massaged her, studying her expressions to alter my workings. I worked her as she grasped my cock. It was surprisingly warm and twitching to her movement. I managed to not only slip one finger in her but two of them and heard her give a sharp moan of pleasure. Her fingers were digging into the plugs of my back, making me let out a growl mixed with a long drawl of hunger.

I could barely hold myself back from taking her for my own as my free hand went to her breast and cups it, then began rolling her nipple in my fingers. Since I was a Cephalon full of bugs, it came as no surprise that my attempts to stay in sync became more desperate. I now found myself wanting that same release.

She was breathtaking. Her slender body moving in desperation, her breath was raspy as she was seeking a release. I wanted nothing more than to be the one that helps her as I set both of my hands on her hips. I may have not felt a love stronger than this when I was still... Him, but the lust and companionship was all too familiar. 

"Seladon… I- I would like to try -Making you scream- Er, ah… love… I want to make love to you. Oh dear..." I stammered over my words as I slipped up on my wording.

Her expression did not change. Instead she was smiling as if she was expecting it. "I was wondering when you were going to ask, my love." She says in a seductive voice I haven't heard before.

I chuckled at her words, my screen turning into a jumbled mess of pixels again. I now had my chance to show her that no matter what came between us, we would be inseparable. I placed my hand on her face and watched as she nuzzled it and I laid her on her back. I was then guided in between her legs to where we had fit perfectly.

We were long past being anxious about the situation we put ourselves in. I ran my hand down to make sure she was still wet before slowly gliding into her. At first she showed small expressions of pain that were quickly replaced with soft moans of pleasure.

We were in stillness as my cock completely filled her. I leaned over her and I felt her hand come back up from my chest to the wires and I shiver at the sensitivity. I look down and see that her other hand was placed on her hip. I took her hand into mine as I raised it over her head. Our fingers intertwined as I began slowly thrusting into her.

I saw her amethyst colored eyes once more before she closed them and moaned with each thrust I made. It took me a little bit to find the pace most pleasurable for us. I watched as her breasts bounced with every thrust. Our bodies were then heating up drastically as I started going faster. Her hand dropped to my wrist and she gripped it. For what was only a few minutes felt more like an eternity with her under me…

Wiggling…

Writhing under me as her moans of pleasure was music to my sensors… Soon I heard her voice pulling me out of my thoughts.

"A-Are you close? I d-don't know how much longer I can hold out…" She says, almost sounding desperate for that release. Her head was facing away, her neck exposed as I had a thought of not only kissing it, but also leaving a mark on her… As if to say that she was mine and mine alone. But that thought was quickly dismissed as I didn't have a mouth even.

Her moans were driving me wild as I moaned with her. "I am almost there. How badly do you want that release?" I ran my hand down her body and started playing with her clit.

Her sharp moan was met with her looking back up at me and speaking with a desperate tone. "Please don't make me beg..." 

She had to say please. Of course she had to say it. I was programmed to serve… And in this moment as we are now, we were one. There was nothing and no one else in the System we wanted more than each other. We wanted to finish the act.

Her hips jerked as I fitted my finger under the hood to massage the hypersensitive nerves. I thrusted into her one last time, deeply and closely as I could and we came. It came to both of our surprises as a thick, warm fluid came out of me and filled her up. I then overheated and shut down momentarily, rebooting the cooling systems in my body.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
\\\ Seladon //

I had let out a loud, final moan as I felt the fluid shoot into me. I locked my legs with his hips as I shivered in excitement. My arm went under his arm and onto his back as I brought myself closer to him. My grip on his hand tightened for a moment as I then relaxed, taking deep breaths.

I softly moaned as I looked up at him and he had finished rebooting. His faceplate now shows a facial expression rather than his cracked hexahedron. His eyes were simple blue circles while his mouth was shaped into a smile. I chuckled and smiled as I placed my hand on his cheek.

"Have I told you that I love you?"

I felt him slide out of me and I twitched at how sensitive it was. He placed his hand on my cheek before leaning in, our foreheads touching. "Earlier you did. I… I want to hear it again."

I smiled softly and planted a kiss on his digital mouth. "I love you, Ordis."

"I love you too, Seladon. I also have ran diagnostics scans on you and whatever was ailing you earlier seems to have… disappeared while we were having sex."

I simply nodded as I heard a familiar transmission tone. It was from Konzu on Cetus. 

"Ordis, can you play back the transmission?" I said as I placed my hand on his chest, feeling it up one more time before gently pushing him to get off of me.

"Killer, Cetus is in trouble and I need you and yours. The Grineer are planning on storming the gates with the Ghouls. We need your help in culling their numbers."

My body froze as I was putting my suit back on that was once on the floor.

"We have not seen a massive regimen like this since the early days of Cetus. Come to Cetus and we can discuss this further."

I looked down and away. "Ordis, set a course for Cetus. I'm going to need your skills. You may have taken innocent lives in the past..."

"Ordis would prefer to provide air support. I can be much more helpful like that." He said, trying to avoid the topic.

"Ordis! You said that your dream finally came true when we fought against Hunhow in Suda's datascape. You now have a new body. What you did in the past no longer holds you now." I turned towards him, my hands clenched into fists.

"This time however, you get to protect the innocent from harm. Now I ask you, will you continue letting your fear of going mad get in the way, or will you stand with me and defend the innocent?" I didn't hear him as I left the room and headed towards the navigation console and set a course for Cetus and sent out a party invitation to all Tenno willing to help.

As I went to my arsonal, I saw him there with the Boltace in his hand. I smiled and nodded as I used Transference and stepped into my Nova Prime and got my equipment ready.

It took a couple days but we finally arrived in Cetus as I dropped onto the landing pad. Ordis said he was going to land the ship on the hinges of the nearby cliff before joining me with Konzu. I just simply nodded and went towards the town center. I saw Konzu at the edge of the entrance of the market place and he motioned me to follow him into his house.

Once inside I was greeted with a warm welcome from Saya as she motioned for me to sit by her, which I obliged. I kneeled down in front of the table.

"Killer, glad to see you got my message. I need your help. Who else is coming?"

I shook my head. "Unfortunately, it's just me. But I have more than enough Spectres to accommodate the missing numbers."

Konzu then had a look of worry before continuing. "We received word from a Grineer Defector spy that the attack will happen in one weeks time. I need you to try to disrupt anything that will throw their plans off."

"Give me the bounties and I'll see what I can do, Konzu. We can talk about payment once this is all over."

"Sho-lah Surah." He said as he handed me a small stack of parchment papers and I then left his home.

I had just closed his door when Ordis came up, the Boltace was on his back.

"Operator, what is the plan now?" He slipped back into his third-person programming since he didn't want anyone to know how capable he was since we were now in public.

"We stock up on ammo and hope for the best. I'm a decent angler so I can catch my dinner."

"You don't mean that we're spending our time in the Plains, do you?" He asked as he told his head puzzled by the plan.

"Ordis, what choice do I have? What choice do we have? We might be by ourselves in this fight."

It was then another Warframe came up and tapped me on the shoulder. "Are you the one who sent out the invite?" 

I turned and saw Gauss, the speedster Warframe. His figure seemed to be very slightly warped from heat but was still streamlined for the least amount of air resistance. His blue, gold and silver colors shone in the sun. I held out my hand for a handshake. 

"Thank you for joining. I heard rumors of a newly discovered frame, but I didn't think it would be true. I'm Nova Prime, and this is my Cephalon, Ordis."

He shook my hand. "Now that is something you don't see everyday. I didn't think Cephalons could have bodies."

"I found and modified the Orokin Servant Android plans so that he could join me in battle."

"Could you send the plans my way? Mine won't shut up about wanting to take walks when I'm out." He chuckled as he still held onto my hand.

I gave a nervous chuckle as I pulled my hand away. "Has Konzu filled you in?"

He reached out and placed his hand on my cheek and tilted his head in a flirting manner. "I was hoping you would, sweet cheeks. Maybe perhaps a dinner tonight?"

I took his hand and twisted it in a manner that forced him to kneel down. "Call me that one more time and I'll make sure you lose a finger. Konzu will fill you in and I'll give you a couple bounties that need to be taken care of." I then thrusted him onto the ground before turning away from him, hearing him mutter something I couldn't hear. Ordis placed his hand on my back and escorted me back into the Orbiter.

"I -HATE- don't trust him. Not one bit." He said as I paced around, reading the bounties.

"I guess you picked up on that too, huh?" I went over to the radio and shut it off before going back to reading the bounties.

"I did, and I suggest we turn him away."

"Ordis, look at how many messages we got back rejecting the invites. We need all the help, especially if it's the stupid and cocky kind." I pulled up the inbox and it was filled with rejected invitations.

I sighed and set the papers down while taking his hands into mine and gripping them a bit tightly. "I may be the most optimistic, but even then, it wears thin..."

I tilted my head up and he noticed the worry behind my frame. He brought me closer and gave a hug. It was quiet for a while.

"If you wish to continue this, I will be by your side." He finally said, breaking the silence.

"That's all I ask, my dear." I felt his arms go around my neck and he hugged me tighter before looking back up to hear a knock.

I sighed as I went to the dock and loaded myself in and watched it turn to send me outside and I saw Gauss there.

"Gauss. Have you already been filled in?"

"I did. He told me to report to you for what bounties you deem me fit to take." He said as he rubbed the back of his head. His tone sounded somewhat remorseful but I still held my guard.

"You can do this rank two mission. You just need to disrupt the flow of communication and kill the target. Konzu will pay you after the bounty has been completed." I said sternly as I handed him the papers corresponding to the description.

"You're the boss." With that, he took the paper and ran off for the doors. I sighed as I looked over towards the landing pad and saw a black and gold accented Rhino Prime. He seemed lost before spotting my Liset and made a mad dash for us.

I knew who it was behind that Warframe. An old friend of mine back when I was a General of his clan but was expelled for insubordination claims. Most of it was complete bull but I was free either way.

He finally climbed up the rocks and gave me a hug. "Seladon, it's so good to see you! I brought some good news."

"Your girlfriend is now your fiancé?" I said in a half joking manner.

"Alright smartass, that's half of the good news." He let go and made gestures as he spoke. "But the other half is that we want to reinstate your role within the clan. The truth finally came out and it turned out almost all of the claims were false and biased against you. I had both the Founding Warlord and her second-in-command booted from the clan for supporting the claims without proper investigation. I have taken up the role and I want you to be my second."

"What about your fiancé? Shouldn't she be your second?"

"She's fine with taking your role as General while you are Warlord." He gave me a thumbs up.

I rubbed the back of my head at the thought. I was nervous about the proposal. I could have more access to the computers but I would probably still be under watch since such claims don't clear from the air for a while…

"Rhino… Tyrus. Forgive me for withholding my enthusiasm… It's really good that you brought me the news but I'm going to need some time to think it over. Insubordination claims don't necessarily go unforgotten in a short or a long time." I was hesitant and careful in my tone as if to not offend him for withholding my excitement.

"I'm not asking you to join immediately, but just send me a message when you think it over." He started walking away before turning back towards me mid stride. "Oh and I'm also here for that invite. Who do I go to first, you or Konzu?"

I repeated what I told Gauss before giving him a bounty to take to Konzu. I watched him jump down from the cliffs and I sighed as I rested my wrists on my hips as I looked down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
\\\ Ordis //

I took the rest of the bounties from her hand and set them aside with a decently sized rock placed on top of them to keep them from flying off. I could tell her feelings were conflicted and she seemed to be debating about the pros and cons of rejoining.

"Ordis suggests you speak up. I could -MAKE YOU REF- Help you make a decision. Would you like to talk it out?"

"I guess internally debating isn't gonna help… The pros of it would be that I have access to all facilities, including the computers… But-"

I chimed in after her. "But with those -LIES- Those claims still leaving a residual and uncomfortable air in the clan, you would feel more watched closely than necessary."

I could tell her concerns behind her frame as I tilted her head up towards mine. I placed my forehead on hers and felt the minute trembling. Something else was on her mind.

"Alright, spill it. Ordis wonders what else is on your mind?"

She tried to look away but not before I cupped her chin and used a small amount of force to get her to look at me. "Your heart rate is increasing. And I know it's not from my good looks."

That got a chuckle out of her as her shoulders relaxed and I brought her in for a hug before sitting her down.

"It's Gauss… That first interaction didn't feel right. Like something was off about him."

I nodded. "I don't like him. I feel he has an ulterior motive. That head tilt was unnerving..."

"Once we get an update from Konzu on their efforts we can take care of the rest with Rhino. Gauss can make sure the mines are clear since he can use his speed to our advantage."

"He can -FUCK OFF- Keep his distance from you doing so."

"We can only hope so." She said as she looked down and away.

I had looked down as well before I noticed her attention was towards the Plains doors to see and hear a fight between Gauss and Rhino Prime.

I made a noise that sounded similar to clearing one's throat and took her hand. She took notice and looked at me as I brought it to my face and placed what could be taken as a kiss on her hand. She stammered over her words as I brought her in for another hug.

"Ordis! Just... Why do you do this to me!"

"Because I wanted to see your reaction. Besides, I think we should break that fight up before they take it out on the people."

"We should."

I let go of her hand as we stood up and I took the bounties with us as well.

Once we got there, things had somewhat escalated with the two of them getting closer and closer to each other. She stepped in between them and pushed them apart.

"What in Void's name is going on?!" She shouted at them. Her tone of displeasure edging in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
\\\ Seladon //

After hearing from both sides of the party, it was apparent Gauss tried to switch bounties with Rhino. And when Rhino rejected, Gauss began insulting him. I sighed internally at the immaturity of him and sent him out to the Plains first before giving Rhino a different bounty that wouldn't let him cross paths with him. I assured him I'll update Konzu of the change in bounties for him before watching him run out the doors as well.

"I'm beginning to regret allowing him to join the efforts..." I said as I went over to Konzu, who was near the doors.

"It's like you said earlier, we need all the help we can get, even if it's the cocky… and the somewhat questionable ones."

I sighed and nodded as I updated Konzu on the bounty change before heading out the doors myself. I waited for the second set of doors open. I looked over to Ordis and pulled out my Archwing Launcher and installed it into him on his back.

"You're going to need this more than I would."

Ordis seemed nervous. "Ordis can't fly one of these things, Operator."

"It can't be that much harder than the Liset, Ordis. You have my faith."

"I… guess it can't be that bad. Ordis will fly it for the day."

It was night time when we finished the first bounty. I checked off the bounty and had Ordis stash it away in the small pouch around his waist he bought in town. We then sat on a rock at the edge of the ocean where there were no Grineer bases. 

I used Transference to step out of Nova Prime and I sat in Ordis's lap. His arms went around my chest as his legs adjusted to what felt like a protective stance. I blushed a bit as I rested my hands on his arms and I looked up at the clear sky filled with stars. I relaxed a bit as I yawned.

"Operator, Ordis believes you should rest."

"Perhaps I should rest… But the night sky is beautiful…"

I then felt his arms fall away and his hands were on my waist. He lifted me up, adjusting his position so that he was on his knees as I was still sitting. I started noticing how his body was warm and I felt myself going into heat as I blushed.

"The Operator feels… warm. Is there something you wish to say?" His voice dropped a bit as his hands then started roaming in a flirting manner.

My cheeks then began to heat up as I felt his finger brush the underside on my breast and I looked away towards the water. Void, his fingers felt magical with the way they moved along my body.

I stammered over my words. "N-Not because it feels good… or anything but I- I want you to keep going… Keep f- feeling me up."

Ordis made a mechanical chirp as his hands felt every inch of my body. I tried to stifle a small raspy moan as he grabbed my breasts and began massaging and squeezing them.

I felt Ordis press into my back as he leaned in towards my ear and spoke in a soft flirtatious manner. "These are amazingly soft. And when I squeeze them again..." I moaned softly as he did so, my chest perking upwards a bit. "You seem to like that quite a bit as you are not only hot down there, but presumably wet as well."

"If only we weren't out in the open..."

"Too bad we are but this tease is more than enough for me." He said as one hand roamed down to the waistline on my pants and slid his hand under it, making me jump a little. He went lower and lower until he was over the hole and began rubbing a finger along, making me squirm. 

On instinct, I closed my legs but that made it worse as I realised my mistake. I had locked his arm in place as he then dipped a finger into me and I let out a soft yelp of surprise and quickly covered my mouth. His finger then went in further, feeling the walls around until he brushed over the g-spot. I jerked my hips a bit and quickly adjusted myself in an attempt to deny him of touching that again. If he did it again, I would be consumed by the lust.

"That seems to be a very, very sensitive spot right there… What happens if I were to touch it again?" He said as he tried to find it again, making me swear and moan in pleasure. He found it and started massaging it, making me even more wet.

Damn the Void, I want him. I quickly stood up, making him release me and I took his wrist and dragged him with me into the small dead end cave below us. Now it was my turn as I began to unzip the front of my suit but only to stop at the top of my breasts.

I turned, with my hand on top of my breast with my arm behind me as I leaned towards him, exposing my cleavage to him and smiles as he made a lust filled growl only a machine was capable of making and came at me with much passion...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
\\\Tyrus//

I wasn't entirely sure of their relationship the moment I saw them standing on that cliff, talking. I was a bit more perceptive than she was in terms of picking up the undertones of voices in people. Her voice sounded lighter than usual when I talked to her. Something really good happened to her over the years she was expelled from the clan.

We all knew she was a virgin but now it seemed that was no longer the case. She refused to date anyone in or outside of the clan. She made sure she wasn't distracted as she took on all spy missions. It was no wonder we decided to nickname her the Nightingale. I finished my bounty early and decided to check up on her.

The Orokin Android was holding Cephalon Ordis's consciousness and he was fighting alongside her. The two were in perfect harmony taking down the Grineer and Ghouls left and right in swift fluid motion. It then dawned on me. Were they dating? Was he the one she had her first with?

I waited and followed them to the rock and spied on them using my Rubico Prime sniper scope from the windmill several hundred meters away. I watched as he got flirtatious with her and began feeling her body. I started yearning for my fiancé as they went into the cave. I lowered my gun and called her.

"I hope you know it's very late and I have a clan meeting to give." Glenda, my fiancé, spoke in a stern and somewhat irritated voice.

"I know and I wanted to update you on Seladon."

The tone in her voice quickly changed to excitement as she asked. "By the Void, what has happened to her? Did she finally find a man, Tyrus?"

I nodded. "Though this 'man' is not the conventional man we were hoping for."

"Don't hold back on me! Who is it?"

"Her Cephalon. Ordis."

"You mean that bug-addled Cephalon?! What good is he to her if not her steward?"

"That much I don't know I… I watched them get handsy before going into a cave away from prying eyes."

"Tyrus, why in the Voids name would you spy on them rather than asking?"

"Don't worry about it, love. I'll ask her tomorrow. But right now I have to make sure Gauss doesn't find her and ruin their moment. I'll call you again with an update."

"I'll skin you alive if you aren't careful." She hung up afterwards. 

Now I was feeling uncomfortable asking them directly. But if she was to come back to the clan, she would just have to come clean with me and Glenda. It was forbidden by the Orokin to have feelings for a Cephalon. But the Golden Lords are long since dead, the empire long gone. A new but tense era was here, so who was to say who she can and cannot date… I love her like a little sister but damn it all to the Void should something or someone come between her and her happiness.

I wondered if she… If she felt the bond we had to the Lotus break as well. She had to have felt it as well since we were her sons and daughters...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
\\\ Seladon //

As my back was pressed against the cave wall, I felt small streams of water coming off the walls as he rammed into me. Neither one of us was willing to hold back on the other. His cock was now contoured to me specifically so with each thrust that went over my g-spot, it would send me into a frenzy of pure ecstasy.

"I swear your cock feels bigger… Did you make adjustments without me knowing?"

"Only when it came to your pleasure."

"Then don't make anymore unless you plan on making me your bride..." My eyes widened as I said it and looked away, turning red.

"A bride huh? Perhaps that can be arranged in the future. For now..." He stops and pulls out and kneels, bringing me down with him and teasing me with his tip. 

"I want to make sure you are satisfied..."

"I was satisfied but this time I want to feel you as you feel me..." I said as I grasped his cock and began rubbing my hand along it. I heard the audible gasps and moans coming from him as his energy nodes glowed brighter. I took that as an indication that he was enjoying this new sensation. I continued to give him a hand job as he shuddered with excitement. 

I brought my face closer to his cock and began licking it, tasting myself on his cock and that had set him off as he grabbed my hair and made me take in his cock. I took it lovingly as I was now blowing him. I moaned with each thrust as I felt each twitch and I knew he was getting close. I kept at it until I was deep throating him now and I stopped abruptly as his cock twitched suddenly.

I stopped and forced myself away from him. My voice was husky but filled with lust and longing. "Maybe we should stop here."

"And leave me without finishing me? Oh no, I think I'll finish in you." He came over and playfully pushed me into the wall again but turned me around and somewhat bent me over before inserting his cock into me once more. I made a sharp moan at the new sensation.

He reached over to my breasts and started massaging them before giving them a hard squeeze, enjoying the melodic moans coming from my mouth. My tongue rolled out of my mouth as I began panting. I slid my hand down to my clit and played with myself, making me moan louder.

We both came after a few minutes and I was exhausted. My legs were shaking as our fluids dripped down my pussy and legs. Ordis was holding me up by my waist and torso as I recovered from the high.

"I was wondering actually… Would you really consider this old Cephalon as your husband? Wouldn't you be -EMBARRASSED- Ah, displeased?"

I managed to turn myself around and wrapped my arms around his neck before pressing my still naked body against his as I peered into him and smiled. "And why would I be? I held out this long for you. I loved you since that first day I was awakened from cryostasis. I was relieved when you chose me over being Simaris's steward. I loved you still after finding out that you were the Beast of Bones, Ordan Karris… To me, you're the only one that mattered. And damn anyone to the Void who says otherwise! Ordis, there is no one better for me than you." 

I placed my hands on his cheeks and gave him a kiss. "I will have you as my groom, if you wish to take me as your bride."

Ordis then picked me up and sat me down on a rock as he leaned over and placed his hands on my waist. "What do you say about settling here once this war is over? We could take it slow for a long while you know."

I smiled as I nodded. "I would love that actually. The System has plenty of other Tenno to take care of the skirmishes. What's one missing Tenno going to do..." I yawned at the last word. 

"We should get you dressed, before you catch something."

I nodded as he grabbed my suit and helped me put it back on before promptly falling asleep in his arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
\\\ Ordis //

I held her in my arms as I ran continuous scans to make sure no enemies would come near. I then picked up on an ally walking towards us and I managed to lay her on her side as I went to go investigate. I reached the entrance and saw the Rhino Prime, Tyrus standing there.

"Tyrus, how did you find us?" I asked, somewhat suspicious.

"You can put those suspicions away, I only came to talk. I finished my bounty and I was bored." Tyrus said as he held his open hands up in the air, as if to say he doesn't have a weapon in hand.

"How well did that go?"

"A little tougher but I managed to squeak by and kill the commanding officer. How did yours go?"

I went into detail of our exploits in dispatching their forces with ease as if we were in perfect harmony, being mindful to use third person as I spoke.

"Honestly, that's pretty badass. Ordis, can I ask you something?"

I noticed his voice dropped a little, his tone changing and I was sure I wasn't going to like what he was going to ask…

"Go on."

"You and Seladon. Since when did you two get together?"

I tilted my head and stared at him. Was he really asking me this? What game is he trying to pull over this machine aware? I decided to be a bit cautious and ask, "Why would you want to know?"

He sighed, noticing the hint of small caution in my voice. "I love her like she was my little sister. I just wanted to know what she got herself into… I just wanted to put my mind at ease knowing her heart is in good hands."

I guess I had taken a fighting stance before I noticed and relaxed at his words. Perhaps he wasn't such a bad person as I originally thought. "I guess you should know since you helped her out over the years. Ordis knows that you got her started when she first joined. You both found out that spy missions were better suited for her. She secluded herself in her personal room after several members came to her, only to use her for her skills and not do anything in return."

He simply nodded as I continued.

"So she… she had raised her voice at me after we were arguing about my -DISTURBI- My fragmented memories and to not erase them one day. She had found the hidden transmissions Ordis had purposely hid them after the fragmentation. She knows I was Ordan Karris, the dreaded Beast of Bones. She had blurted out that she had loved me… for me no matter my flaws and bugs. So she then set out on a mission to find me a body. This model you see was designed to turn Cephalons into servants for the Orokin while still performing our duties as Cephalons."

"Is it safe for me to assume that you have… Erm… A memb-" He started to say but I cut him off by raising my hand.

"Yes she really enjoys it and no, Ordis lacks the capacity to get her pregnant."

He chuckled as he breathed a sigh of relief and extended his hand. "Good to know she's in the best hands."

I shook it as I then took the chance to ask him about Gauss. "Ordis does not like Gauss. He tried to flirt with my Operator but she forced him to kneel before thrusting him onto the ground after touching her."

"I thought I was the only one. He noticed my engagement ring earlier before the bounty debacle and started making comments about how my fiancé didn't deserve me and how he's better at loving a woman. When I shut him down he started asking for my previous bounty because at the end of it, it crossed her path at night. He was up to something so I had to reject his offer to switch."

"As much as we all want to boot him from the party efforts, Seladon only has so many specters that she can throw out."

"I guess it's a good thing I brought mine as well. Even the pads to boost our Shields and replenish our ammo."

"That would be useful… But can I ask you something? A favor perhaps?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Consider it done, what's up?"

"Can I borrow your Sunpoint Plasma Drill? There is a gem I want to extract."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
\\\ Seladon //

I woke up to the sound of Ordis arguing with Gauss. I quickly used Transference to teleport Nova Prime to me and I ran out of the cave. I then saw the both of them fighting using their melee weapons. The clash of their weapons made sparks fly around as they attacked, blocked and countered. I pulled out my Athodai and shot the entire clip into the air. They immediately stopped and turned towards me. I reloaded it and held it at ready.

"Gauss. As much as I appreciate you helping us with the bounties, but I'm going to ask you to go back to Cetus and go home."

"I heard everything! I heard both of them talking last night. Why would you be crazy and stupid enough to pick a fucking robot to fuck with rather than an actual human?! Do you even know how it affects the others around you?" He then stepped closer but I raised my pistol towards him and he backed up.

"The Golden Lords are dead, we are not bound by their rules anymore. I am free to love whoever I want." I said in a surprisingly calm tone. I watched as Ordis then take a step towards me. Once he saw I wasn't going to take aim at him he quickly ran over and stood behind me.

"You have no idea who I am… do you, sweet cheeks?"

I took aim at him, my finger on the trigger. My voice was low, almost in a threatening growl. "Wanna run that by me again, 'sweet cheeks'."

He then used Transference and stepped out of Gauss. I immediately lowered the gun and I gasped. White and black garments, auburn colored hair styled into a faded cut. His eyes were emerald green as they glowed with energy.

"Morvus… I thought you died when the escape pod launch failed and exploded."

"Yet you didn't bother coming to my rescue."

"You know just as well as I do what happens when the air lock has been activated. No one gets out lest they want the Void to take them."

"And that's exactly what I'll do with you..." His voice dropped dangerously low as he then Transferenced back into his Warframe and used his speed to punch Ordis away from me. He then knocked the gun from my grip before knocking me out, picking me up and speeding away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
\\\ Morvus //

I knew of an abandoned cave that wasn't on the maps and I brought her there before throwing her into the cave wall. She tried to use Transference to get away but I caught her by the neck and managed to tie her down.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!"

"Today, I'm going to show you what a real dick feels like..." To which I started to undress and I wet my hand and began rubbing my cock.

She looked at it with disgust as she looked away. I came up to her and punched her in the chest to which she doubles over and I rammed my dick into her mouth.

She bit down on it but it only sent me into a frenzy and I started pounding her. I heard the desperate moans and I smiled as I grabbed the back of her head and forced my way into her deeper. I felt her gag reflex and throat trying to reject my dick but I kept at it harder and harder until I came.

"You're such a slut. You're fucking around with a robot and you're taking in my all of my cock. I'm sure it feels good. You feel so fucking good and I'm wondering how your pussy would feel being pounded by my cock."

I pulled out, cum still dripping from my cock as she coughed and gagged. I leaned in towards her and cupped her chin to make her face me.

"You're insane if you think I actually like you enough for this..." She then spit in my face and I slapped her hard enough to make her topple over before grabbing her hair and yanking her up.

"Just for that, I'm going to fuck your brains out." I then threw her back down on the ground and ripped her pants off of her, seeing how red she was from last night. I then brought my face to it and began licking it. I heard the surprised yelps and stifled moans as she squirms. It would seem the robot didn't know of this technique to pleasure a woman. Especially his lack of a mouth and I continued to lick her area and played with her clit. It would seem I had hit the jackpot as she let out a sharp moan that she quickly stifled.

I kept pleasuring her and I felt it. She had came onto my face and floor. I laughed as I adjusted myself and grabbed her by the hips and slipped myself into her. I felt my balls slap against her wet self as I dug my fingers into her waist. By the Void she was tight! Maybe once I get her pregnant, she will then see how good a real man's cock can be…

I then trailed my hand to her boob and started roughly massaging it and squeezing it. Her body had definitely matured over the years and I couldn't believe it was tainted by that robots hand. What did he have that I didn't? She is mine and mine alone… Even if I have to make sure to take her somewhere they wouldn't find her… I took the Fang dagger and pressed it to her neck.

"I will kill you if you dont submit to me…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
\\\ Seladon //

I was crying at this point. I felt him inside of me. By the Void his cock was also large but it didn't feel comfortable one bit… I was being violated against my will. I cried, screamed and begged for him to stop but each of my cries were on deaf ears. I felt the Fang pressed to my neck and I fell silent as he threatened me. 

I then felt him grabbing my leg and he draped it over his shoulder and I felt it go deeper. I let out a sharp cry of discomfort. I felt him ram into me over and over again. I soon fell silent. His hand then roughly grabbed my neck, choking me a bit but I made no noise. I felt numb...

Dirty…

Used...

He then flipped me onto my back and I let out a scream once more as a sharp rock dug into my shoulder, making it bleed. He slapped me across my face hard enough he busted my lip open and I once again spit in his face. He punched me in my face and I just broke. For what felt like an eternity I had felt him cum inside me. Tears were rolling down my face. I made no noise as my eyes went dull, devoid of life and resolve.

I felt like I wasn't worthy of Ordis anymore… I didn't deserve him anymore… I was now filled with another man's seed I held no love for… In this moment, never in my life have I ever dreamed of dying. Tears continued to stream down my face. I heard the faint sound of Rhinos Roar and I somehow managed to gather enough strength to finally test my powers I've worked hard to develop and concentrated it into a hard-light beam. This however would nearly kill be but if it meant bringing Morvus down, then so be it.

I glowed in my blue colored energy as I managed to kneel upright and closed my eyes. The energy flow then went towards my chest and a bright blue and white energy shot up into the cave roof. After a few moments I heard another Rhino Roar followed by an earth shattering stomp. I opened my eyes to see Ordis's panicked face as I softly smiled, unsure of it would be my last time seeing him as I let myself topple into his arms.

A few days later.

I bolted awake, panicking. I looked around and saw that I was in an infirmary ward. I rubbed my head as it was still pounding. My heart was racing as I recalled the past events that happened. I… I remember Gauss, how he punched Ordis and…

Tears started running down my face as I managed to get up and walked out of the ward. I remembered about the Ghoul Purge and I looked away. I felt ashamed as I rubbed my arm and began walking away.

It started as a walk but then turned into a full on sprint. Why was I running? Who or what was I running from? I didn't know… I don't know why, I just wanted to drop everything and disappear.

I ran to the edge of the landing pad and stopped. I saw my own reflection in the water. Brutal and ugly was I. I fell to my knees as I covered my face. I heard a noise behind me and I quickly turned towards it and saw Tyrus.

He was somewhat built and fit but his skin was pale in comparison to mine. His hair wasn't in his usual brushed back style but it was frazzled. I somewhat relaxed but remained on guard.

"What happened with the purge?"

"I had to recruit my entire clan to help with the efforts and we did what we could for the people of Cetus but Konzu wants to speak to you…"

My heart sank. Now it was rubbing salt into the wound. I felt like I had failed him in his time of need. I simply nodded but not before I saw Ordis making his way towards me. He was then standing in front of me and I could only look away.

"I… I..." I couldn't get the words out… I could feel the shame weighing down on me but I settled for trying to leave but he caught my arm but it wasn't in a threatening manner…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
\\\ Ordis //

"Operator, Ordis is… Sorry he couldn't protect you… If anyone should feel the shame, it should be me..." I said, my voice lower than usual. I felt useless, as per usual before getting involved with her in every sense… Only it felt heavier and more damning...

I desperately wanted to hug her. To tell her everything will be alright… I would be lying if I said everything was. It wasn't. Nothing was alright. My Operator, my friend, my love… Taken from me when I least expected. I knew he was bad news but I never knew to this extent he would… have violated her… I was supposed to protect her and I failed her.

"If anyone should feel like a failure, it should be me… Ordis had failed to recognize a threat and I should've had my arms around you."

"Nothing could be done then... Nothing you can do about it now… We have a pressing matter to deal with… but we need to be alone to talk it out..." She then pulled her arm away gently from my grasp and walked towards Konzu but also heard him call for me as well and went over towards him.

"Killers. Your friend here should have already filled you in on the situation. We have won the war. But it won't be the last of these Grineer that we'll see. At least there is no threat other than the Eidolon."

"I'm just glad Cetus is still standing..." She said hesitantly. I noticed she was shaking a bit before I chimed in.

"Ordis is glad we could be of some help but it is time for us to go. You don't have to pay us." I said as I tried to hurry the conversation.

Konzu nodded. "I see. You're always welcome to come back and discuss the payment." With that he soon turned and left.

I reached out to her but I drew my hand back and settled for leading her back to the ship. Once inside I heard her fall to her knees and she began sobbing uncontrollably. I went over and sat in front of her and I brought her into a hug and held her there.

She cried for about an hour before she finally calmed down enough to make a coherent sentence.

"Ordis… I- I'm sorry! I couldn't stop him from… from taking me… I feel so… so worthless now. I'm not deserving of your love… "

I then repeated what she said that night. "I have loved you since you were awakened from cryostasis. I was glad I rejected Simaris's offer to become his eternal steward. Even when you found my past, you didn't run but rather embraced it. There is no one else in the System that is perfect for me…" I leaned back a bit before placing my hands on her cheeks and made her face me, my face showing sympathy and love for her. 

"Than you, Seladon."

"Ordis… He took me away from you… he… He- he forced himself into me. He came inside of me… His seed is in me and there is nothing I can do about it!" She yelled out that last part.

Her voice was pained… her expression was full of sorrow… If I had a heart, it would be shattered for her. To see her like this was more than enough of a reason to tear that Tenno to shreds even more than I already have. To see her broken like this… It made my entire being hurt. Her once fiery spirit… Rendered nonexistent… I used my thumbs to wipe her tears away.

"You are not worthless. I am… sorry I failed you. I am… sorry I couldn't protect you… I'm sorry I couldn't make it to you in time. When you fell unconscious and in critical condition. You are still deserving of my love, but I was so afraid that I had lost you I had nearly -MURDERED- him in cold blood. I left him screaming in agony before… before Tyrus came and restrained me, telling me to focus on you."

"Ordis…" She began before I cut her off.

"I understand if you ordered me to self-destruct. After all, you probably deserve better."

"No. None of that. You don't get to say all that and then ask me to do that to you. I won't let you. Ordis, I have to ask you… really. After everything, would you still consider me yours?"

I looked down at her before placing my finger under her chin and lifting her head up to meet my gaze. "I will so long as you'll have me. There is a question I want to ask you but I want to wait until we recover from this whole ordeal. We'll stay here in Cetus for a while longer. Because I want to make sure you won't get pregnant..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
\\\ Seladon //

My eyes widened at his statement and I was shaking. How far ahead has he planned this out? Was he biding his time to make sure we are ready for the eternity? For the Voids sake we weren't even married and we've been dating for about 4 cycles now… I could only look up at him in tears as he placed his forehead on mine as I closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and simply nodded. I felt him rummage around and I felt his hands go around my neck for a moment before they fell away and I felt something hanging around my neck. I opened my eyes and saw a necklace.

It was a refined Heart Nyth with Crimzain swirled around it. There was Ferros alloy that ran around the shape of the Heart Nyth, giving it a more defined shape as well as making it possible to run the chain through it. I gasped at its beauty and looked at it more closely before closing my hand around it and looked up at him and noticed his cheeks were showing up red. I chuckled and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, Ordis. I love it."

"I am happy to know you do. I had Old Man Suumbaat help me craft it. Just promise me one thing. What you did back there, with that blue energy… It had put your vitals in critical condition. You have no idea how much that scared me when you wouldn't respond to me. I… I thought I had lost you."

I nodded and then hugged him tightly as he did the same. I yawned and fell asleep in his arms, exhausted from the whirlpool of emotions I was feeling.

After a couple of days Ordis helped me into the clinic and I went into the doctor's room alone.

"Thanks to the advancements in Orokin technology you Tenno scavenged up, detecting pregnancies and other illnesses is easier than ever! Now that we have your results, there is something you need to know." Doctor Tessa said.

"What is it?" I asked, nervously.

"Tenno… Terra, you… You don't have the ability to… to reproduce. You are barren, infertile."

I don't know why but I let out a sigh of relief.

"I don't know why that is such a relief for you, but your reasons are your own. I will not pry but I will caution you to be careful still."

"I'm sorry, I just don't have plans for children for a while… Probably when I settle down in the future." I nodded before leaving her office. Ordis looked up and quickly came over to me and nodded at the receptionist before escorting me out the building.

We went to the tower in the center of town and he proceeded to hug me while picking me up and spinning me around in excitement. "Thank the Void you aren't pregnant!"

I smiled as I hugged him back. At least this was a big weight off my shoulders and I could probably stop waking up from the nightmares… Ordis was careful not to be too touchy with me while I was still recovering. I'm still not alright but eventually it will somewhat get back to normal. 

He had put me down as he rubbed my shoulders. I hadn't noticed I was tense as I looked up at him before hearing Tyrus calling out.

"Seladon, it's time to go!" He was waving at us and motioned for us to follow him. I decided to rejoin the clan under the condition that Ordis and I can make and share our own room. We went to the specified node and started picking the room out. After arguing and throwing around ideas for several minutes, we finally agreed on a large garden with a clear roof to look at the stars. I looked through the two options of either with or without water and I got the final say. I picked water. I put the resources needed and it automatically started construction.

I jumped at Tyrus's hand on my shoulder and I whipped around and punched him, realizing my mistake too late. He doubled over and was heaving before he staggered, holding his stomach.

"Note to self, don't startle the second…" He said in between breaths.

"For Voids sake, what made you think that was a good idea?"

"Didn't you hear me calling you?" He stood straight, still holding his stomach after catching his breath.

"Apparently not. What's up?"

"I want Ordis to be my best man. Glenda wants you to be her Maid of Honor."

"That's… unexpected but greatly appreciated. We would be honored." Ordis said with a nod.

I smiled as I nodded. "I can help her with her wedding dress. Where is she?"

"She's out on a mission to protect a corpus colony from Nef Anyo. She won't be back until next week. In the meantime…"

I watched him go over to the node and rushed the room to completion. "Decorate your room. You guys have fun."

I chuckled as I gave him a hug and I watched him leave. We went into the room and saw not only how dark it was but still bright with the lanterns decorating the water. I was utterly enchanted by the lanterns. I immediately began planning out the room with a large cherry blossom tree in the middle of the room, which had a solid dirt mound. I then got to work on it as I started pulling out other things from the catalog.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
\\\ Ordis //

I started to panic about her taking over the decorating and not letting me also help her out so I gently took her hand and intertwined my fingers with hers and brought her into my embrace.

"I know you're excited but you need to relax." I felt her resist before quickly submitting and hugged me back.

"Fine, but we need a corner for privacy…"

"I won't force you. Though I miss the act, just knowing that I have you in my arms is more than enough to satisfy me." I smiled at her as I planted what could pass for a kiss on her forehead. Though with the lack of a mouth, I guess the gesture is the same all the while. I then let her go and watched her as she used the builder mode to set the tree down.

But still, it was hard keeping this a secret from her. I already had crafted the ring but it would be rude to ask for her hand during our Warlords preparation for his wedding. I wasn't going to be the one ruining it for him but I ultimately decided on waiting for another cycle or two to pop the question.

I saw the scars she received from him… They were healing well, but the pain of it still hurts me inside. I pulled up the catalog again and found the Tenno platforms and a bed. I brought up two platforms, an Orokin wall and the bed. Using the builder mode on the room console, I stuck them in a corner and arrange them in a manner that blocked anyone's view into it and started construction on it.

"There. We should head back to Cetus and pick up some rugs to make it more cozy."

I noticed she was shaking and I placed my hand on her head and rubbed it. She stopped shaking but just froze there. I then stood in front of her and used a finger to pick her head up to look at me and I nodded. "You're going to be fine. Just take a deep breath through the nose, and out the mouth..."

I let my finger go and watched her do so several times before she relaxed. I had half a few circuits of a brain to head down to the prison block and give him more lacerations… his punishment comes soon enough though I wish I would be one to execute him. I saw she stopped and I then rubbed her shoulders and escorted her to the Observation deck. I then loaded us into the Orbiter and we had set off for Cetus.

"I'm heading to the market. You don't have to get off if you don't want to. I'll be back." She nodded and curled up with a Kuaka floof she earned from Master Teasuni.

As I made the rounds I noticed Konzu at the city edge and went over to him.

"Hello Konzu. Ordis wonders, how are you doing today?"

Konzu looked up at me. "Are you here on her behalf of the payment?"

"Well I-"

Konzu cut me off. "I have an empty home that I can offer. The last member of the Sipha clan perished last night. Her home is yours. That is the payment."

I hope he was kidding… We already decided to settle for the room within the clan.

Konzu didn't seem pleased by my silence but nodded understandably. "I understand."

"Ordis doesn't mean to be disrespectful, honest. But after what happened to the Operator, Ordis didn't think it would be best for us to settle here like we once thought..."

"I know all about that, killer. A shame that happened to her but you are welcome to come back and do some bounties for us."

I nodded and waved at him before leaving.

It was weeks later and she was naked in front of me and I had her sit in my lap as I had my arms around her in a hug. She wanted to do this and I was happy to oblige… Just not to this extent… I then placed my hands on her back and began rubbing it. I never knew how tense she was… it was concerning so I continued rubbing her back to ease the tension she was feeling. I felt the new scars from the minor injuries she had gotten… My proverbial heart still broke when I think of that day…

I then let my hands roam up the side of her body, careful to stop before they touch her breasts and bring them back down to her waist.

I heard the soft but stifled moans as I knew she was unsure of the feeling but wanted this. I released my hands and gently placed them on her thighs and let them rest there, waiting for a reaction. I felt her tremble but she only nodded and whispered in a shaky voice. 

"Please… keep going..."

My energy nodes glowed brighter in anticipation and I slowly rubbed her thighs in a loving manner. I felt her area getting hot without my even going near it. I picked her up and had her face me as I placed my hand on her stomach.

"Are you sure you wish to go through this? If you're not ready, just say so… I do not wish to be on the receiving end of your pain."

"Ordis… I- I want to feel normal. I want things to go back to the way they were before all this… I just want some semblance of normalcy…"

She was in pain… Pain only she could endure and I want nothing more than to relieve it but even I knew… I knew this isn't the way to help her so I just held her close to me as I made my body heat up to give her some warmth as she shivered.

"I want to help you, I do, but this isn't the way…" And with that, she cried. She held in her broken and fragmented feelings in for so long it seemed it boiled over and all I could do… Well the only thing I can do is just hold her close to me and let her cry as I rubbed her back.

After what seemed like an hour she finally calmed down and relaxed against me before I leaned back a bit and looked into her purple eyes and wiped her tears away. 

"Feel a little better?"

She nodded slowly as a couple hiccups escaped. "Y- yea I suppose I- I do…"

"Perhaps some rest would do you some good… We can do this another day, another time… I don't want you to force yourself anymore than you already have… You would -HATE- I mean… You would dislike anything we could do intimacy wise."

"I- I suppose you're right a- as usual Ordis…"

"I'm just a bug addled Cephalon, but I know I'm right about this. Please, rest here for a bit while I go charge this body you graciously built for me so I can keep you in my arms for the night." 

She simply nodded and went to the bed and curled up under the blankets I picked up from Cetus. I then went out of my way to make sure all the doors to this room were locked so no one could disturb her as she slept. I walked back to the loading dock and then into the Liset. Once I surfaced, I made my way to the Helminth chair and grimaced at the sight as I am still… Utterly repulsive of the Infestation. 

I sighed before sitting in that damned chair and I transferred my consciousness back to the ships internal wiring where I "breathed" in the air and "swallowed" the bright cool water. It was… Normal and familiar. Calculating the movements and providing the map layouts of any building or ship she was in. How I missed those days but I will continue to be hers.

Her steward...

Her doctor…

Her wet nurse…

But more importantly, her friend and her lover.


End file.
